No Angel
by zoey5211
Summary: Clarissa Fray has led a normal life up until she turned 17. The boy she has been friends with since 6th grade may turn out to be the love of her life. Just when she finds out she is more than human everything changes. Will she fall for her true love? Will she be with the new guy? Is she the angel everyone is hunting down? Most important, will she choose to embrace her new powers?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first and last disclaimer: I do NOT own The Mortal Instruments, Cassandra Clare does. I wish I did though. **

**I came up with the idea for this story when I read the Embrace series by Jessica Shirvington. So a lot of the credits go to her! Just don't say I didn't warn you. : ) (That was the best devil/I am an angel smile I could get, I will work on that.) **

**I hope you enjoy please read and review, I love to hear what people think of my stories. So thanks again, talk to you at the bottom.**

**This story will be written from Clary's POV.**

"What the hell do you mean!" I screamed at him. The one who I thought was the only one for me, well apparently things change a little to quick.

"You're the product of an angel and a human, you could easily the death of everyone on this planet." he said.

"There is no such thing as angels. I am an atheist!" I tried to deny it. It didn't help at the least.

* * *

**_~One Week Earlier~_**

I opened the door to the apartment my dad and I shared. My birthday dinner was in about three hours, which gives me just enough time to call my best friend of nine years and get her to come over and help me get dressed. _He _would be there and I had to look drop dead gorgeous. After all he had been my crush for three years. If that isn't love, then I don't know what love is.

I dialed her number into my cell phone. I rang two times before she answered.

"Hey Izzy, can you come over early to help me get dressed?" I asked her.

"Yeah, where are we going to eat?" she asked. She was going to end bringing her whole closet when I told her we were going to Taki's.

"You know that really new and fancy restaurant, oh what is it called again?" I asked waiting to here her expression when she understood which one I meant.

"Taki's!" she screamed into her phone. "I will be over in five, I am so excited."

"Okay, see you soon." I told her just before she hit the end button on the call. Five minutes in her time was practically twenty, especially when she is bringing her whole closet. That gave me just enough time to take a quick shower and let her dry my hair.

I walked across my room and into the bathroom. I just happen to have a master bedroom, my father is a very wealthy man. I don't like to use money to get anything in life that I want. I hardly ever ask him for money, why should I, he is the one that earned it. I have a job at the mall in Forever 21, once you get a job in the mall you will have a very deep hatred for it after a week and will never want to go there to buy anything again.

I turned on the water and undressed. I jumped into the shower, literally, I took a running leap in to the shower.

* * *

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped the fluffy towel around my head, and put my bath robe around my small body. I was about 5'2 and was turning seventeen. What kind of seventeen year old is 5'2? My height used to be my favorite thing about myself, and then all of a sudden everyone in the grade changed over one summer's time. The boy's who looked like they couldn't hurt a fly now looked like twelve year old body builders and had to shave. Then most of the girls in the grade shot up to about 5'7 within three months.

I don't know what happened to me though. I guess I would be staying in my little body for the rest of my long life. At least I hope I have a long life, I don't want to be twenty-five and die from a gunshot. Or at the age of fifty and die of cancer. Luckily cancer doesn't run in my family so I think I will be fine, I have to be. I can't die before I go on a date with h_im._

The door to my room slammed open and in stormed my best friend, Isabelle. She walked in with her arms full of dresses that would make me look like a hooker. After all I would be going to dinner with my father and two of my closest friends. One of which I wanted to be more than friends with. Stop thinking about him, can't you just think about getting ready. _Yes, I can think about getting ready to impress him. _Said a little voice in my head which I happen to despise.

"Earth to Clary, are you dead or something?" Izzy screamed into my ear. My head jerked back. _Bigmouth. _When I didn't answer I guess she took that answer answer to the question. "I will start to plan the funeral. What color flowers do you want?"

"I think I will want pink, orange, and yellow flowers. Just to _liven _things up." I had just said the stupidest pun I have ever come up with.

We kept a straight face while staring at each other for a while, but then all of a sudden we burst out laughing.

"So are you going to help me get the rest of the dresses out the car?" she asked ignoring the fact that I was in a towel, apparently.

"I would, but you know. I happen to be in a towel!" I screamed at her, we collapsed onto the bed laughing incredibly hard.

"Okay fine, I will be back with the rest soon." she said standing up and walking out the door. "Until then set up my makeup on the vanity."

I walked over to the biggest bag I had ever seen and opened it. It was a suit case for God's sake. I picked it up and lugged it to the vanity. I set it down on the little table part and sat down waiting for her to come back with her arms loaded full of dresses. Sure enough, she walked through the door with about twenty more dresses.

"Dress first. Then hair. And finally make up." she said practically jumping up and down with joy.

"Okay fine." I said. "Let me my on my bra and panties at least."

She just sat on the bed and turned around. I shimmied into to my panties and clipped my bra on. I put the robe back on and sat walked over to her.

"Which one do you want me to try on first?" I asked looking at the two mountains of clothing. She stood up and dug through the piles of dresses. She stayed this way for about thirty second before she came up for air holding a long, flowing, purple dress. It wasn't my favorite.

"Try this one on." she instructed me. She turned around while I put it on. I slipped it over my head and pulled it down a little bit.

"You can turn around now. How do I look?" I asked doing a twirl.

"Let's put it in the maybe pile." she said that was her way of saying that it wasn't a great look for me.

"Hey Iz, may I pick the next one I try on?" I asked her.

"Sure, but the black one with the open back is mine. Sorry it is just how it is." she said. I didn't want the stupid black dress. I have been eyeing a black and silver short dress. It had a skirt the flared out and a silver sequined top.

I pulled it out of the middle of the pile and turned to Izzy, who had just put on her dress.

"I think, yes. Try it on." she commanded and turned around. "You can keep it if you want I never even took the tags off of that one."

I slipped it over my head and turned around to look in the mirror._ Wow._It fit me perfectly. It was just the right length, it made me look like I actually had a chest, and with the perfect heels it could make me look lime I had long legs.

"Izzy, I think I am in love." I said, and she shot up and turned around.

"My little Clary has grown up." Izzy said, she looked like she was on the verge of tears. I couldn't blame her either, I looked great." You look amazing Clary you have to wear that."

She squealed and I nodded my head up and down, my red hair flying all over the place.

"Shoes we need shoes." she screamed all of a sudden. "Do you have any that would go with the dress?"

"Actually, I think those sparkly silver heels you gave me for the winter ball might go with my dress, and it might just work." I ran over to the closet and pulled them out of the corner. They were about four inches but I didn't care, if they go with the dress I am wearing them. I slipped them onto my feet and showed Izzy.

"I love it, now lets tame your hair." she said. She grabbed her purse and led me to the makeup table. "Your hair is already dry, somehow, so one less thing to worry about."

"Okay." I said. Waiting for the pain to begin, but it didn't Izzy just took out a small bottle of frizz control and put a couple of dabs into her hand.

"I will put this is your hair to help you with the frizz and then, well you will just have to see." she smiled at me.

"Thank you for everything Iz." I told her while she ran her long fingers through my hair.

"No problem, that is what best friends do." she said. Once she finished rubbing the liquid into my hair her took out four silver sparkly pins out of her bag.

"A smart woman always comes prepared." she said while twisting my hair up and putting the pins in.

"Now we will do your makeup." she said turning me around to face her.

She took out a pack of eye shadow which contained black,gold, and silver in one. She out on the eye shadow and my mascara and pulled out some concealer and some nude colored lipstick. She spread the concealer out on my face and put the lipstick on my lips. She turned me around and I looked in the mirror stunned at my reflection.

"You look amazing Clary, now we can go and meet your dad at the restaurant." We walked down the stairs and I saw _him. What was he doing here?_

**My computer is about to die so I ended it kind of quickly. I hope you enjoyed. I don't really have a schedule for when I update I just do it whenever I want. Thank you for reading.**

**xoxo zoey5211 xoxo**


	2. I beg to Differ

**Disclaimer: Go back to the first chapter. : )**

**I want to thank my new beta CiaraFray260600, you're great.**

**Hey everyone thank you so much for reading. Wow 13 follows for one chapter, I hope people continue to do that. My finishing goal for the story is to have 100 (or some where close to that) followers. I am so happy for that so thank you.**

**I am making a schedule for when I update(goes by weeks):**

**1 No Angel**

**2) Forever and Always**

**3) Wicked Ways  
**

**4) On the Run**

******5) Why Me (for those who have read it, yes I am picking it back up)**

**REPLIES TO REVIEWS:**

CiaraFray260600: You are so sweet, seriously. I want to thank you for being my beta reader and for reading the story. I most definitely keep writing you have nothing to worry about.

lovelydreams98: I am so glad you liked it! As you can see I am updating soon. I hope you enjoy and keep reading.

greygirl2358: I am so happy you read this story! So please do tell me, which other stories of mine do you read? I can't keep up with your reviews. I hope you continue to read, thanks. Bye.

mermaid12108: I am happy you think it's good. Thank you for reviewing.

: I am happy you smiled, and that you like it. I will try to keep posting fast.

**I hope you enjoy please follow/favorite/review.   
**

**Remember this whole story is written in Clary's POV. Thanks for reading.-zoey5211**

**(****See you at the bottom)**

_Previously: _

_"You look amazing Clary, now we can go and meet your dad at the restaurant." We walked down the stairs and I saw __him. What was he doing here?_

* * *

"How's my Clare-bear doing?" he said with a smile plastered on his. The only thing was that was different from when he smile at Izzy his smile looked real when he looked at me. "Now back to the point, Clary, you look stunning."

"Thanks, you look great too." I smiled at Jace. His ears went slightly pink and I turned my head to Izzy. "Are you ready or do you need something else while we are still here?"

"No I'm fine. _Do you need anything else?" _She said looking at Jace who seemed to have grown a strong connection with the floor the few seconds I look away.

"No I am fine. Jace, are you ready to go?" I ask him. He breaks the staring contest he is having with the floor and looks up to me. I realizes I was still standing on the top stairs so I walked down the rest of the stairs. Once I reach the bottom I walk over to Jace.

He wrapped his muscular arms around my waist, I just smiled and returned the favor by wrapping my arms under his and around his stomach. The hug lasted a second longer than any "friendship" hug should, unless you have not seen them for about a billion years. I am probably just over reacting.

"If you two are done, we have a party to attend to." Izzy said smiling to herself. I pulled away from Jace and turned at an angle to where he couldn't see my face. I stuck my tongue out at Izzy and turned towards Jace.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's go." he said and turned towards the door. Iz walks over to me and gives me a slight nudge. I look up and smile at her. _Creep. _She must have seen that look in my eyes and her face got all serious and then she smiled down at me.

"I am not a creep."

"I beg to differ." Jace says as he pokes his head through the door. Iz and I laugh and walk towards him shaking our heads.

**Short chapter I know, but I plan to write shorter chapies and update more often.**

_**My friend and I were PMing each other and this happened.**_

**(_ME=Bold and Italics_, Her=**Underlined)

_**I'M BACK! *cue the evil smile* mwahaha**_

Ohh no hide the mangos

_**BRING IN THE PRISIOER! * the mango proceeds in***_

YOU ARE GUILTY OF BEING TO RIPE! *evil laughter* MWAHAHA

CUT HIM AND HAND HIS REMAINS OVER! *the servant trys cut him up, but not without a fight on the mango's part*

The mango steals the knife and kills the servant. he turns towards the king. "If anything I am guilty of being to sour!" he says and throws the knife directly into the kings throat. He wiggles/walks up to thrown throws the man on the floor and takes his crown. He jumps onto the thrown.

"This means war!"

The king takes his men Sargent pineapple and general banana to take down the mango

They found him in sugar valley stuck in between the milk river and a hot fudge Sunday

"Time do die mango"  
"Father?"

**_"Yes, also your worst nightmare."_**

The mango smiles up at him and flips him off with his invisible finger. "Check out my invisible finger, douche."

"Don't back talk me Mago"  
"Screw a cliff"  
"Where do u think u came from?"  
"Gross, I thought I came from the fruit fairy." Tears running down Mangos face.

"We'll I busted ur buble, come to daddy mango. come"

**_"NEVER!" he screams._**

"Well then die." his father throws the knife but completely misses. The knife hits the tree and buries itself in it. He walks over to retrieve to knife but he doesn't have hands.

"Well son, you've got us in a jam now."

"Actually I don't believe they have mango jam."

"They do idiot in South Carolina that's right that where Hommy disappeared to ur brother"

Gasp "he's dead?"

"Duh."

"why Hommy why?"

**_"Because I can't come up with anything at the moment." father said._**

"Wait so he's not dead?"

*Casualy tone* "No, he's dead."

"Ur a horrible father."

"I know right I went to sugar land and king deemed me worst father ever."

In a really happy and ... Gay voice.

My dad general banana is gay

**_"No I am not gay I can read ur thoughts"_**

"Then y do u sound and dress like ur gay?"

"I am a f****** banana

**_I WILL CONTIUE HIS QUEST IN THE NEXT CHAPTER._ **

**Please follow/favorite/review, thanks.**


End file.
